Im Back
by susantrules
Summary: Lisa Cuddy left for a good reason. But now she is back and plans to make House face his biggest challenge ever.
1. Chapter 1

_It has been three years since I have written a fanfic. I have a story out there with one chapter and by George I plan to finish it. However at this moment I am so frustrated with the last season of House that a different idea will not leave the crevasses of my brain. I have just got to write it down. _

_Basically this idea is based on Cuddy and House having their relationship and breaking up. House crashed his car in to her living room and went to prison. This story is my explanation of where Lisa Cuddy went during that time. _

It was snowing, which is not unusual for Princeton in the winter. Lisa Cuddy was sitting in her car in the parking lot of the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. This was the fourth time in the last two weeks she found herself in this same parking space. She didn't get out of the car on any of these trips; she just sat there waiting to catch a glimpse of him. She couldn't believe she was doing this. He was an ass. A huge, sarcastic, childish ass. She had loved him. No scratch that she loved him, but almost two years ago they had broken up. Then two months later, he had driven his car through her house. For this offense he had gone to prison. To her this was the last straw, she was done with him. Well that was until she realized it had been two months since she had had her period.

"Mommy" the voice of her four year old daughter, Rachel, called breaking Lisa's flashback.

"Yes sweetie?" Lisa responded. Rachel had been watching a movie quietly in the back seat. She didn't quite understand what they were doing but she recognized this place. Her mother had been dean of medicine here two years ago.

"My movie stopped" Rachel said. "And Jamie is waking up." Lisa looked into her rearview mirror only to be greeted with two beautiful ice blue eyes. "Good morning handsome" Did you have a good nap?" Lisa asked her now awake son. Of course the six month old did not answer, but it was a nice gesture.

Lisa shook her head and decided she was ready to go home for the night. It wasn't right to put her kids through whatever it was she was going through. As she was about to put the car in reverse, she spotted a man, a tall, slender man bundled in a warm winter coat walking with a cane. There he was, her man, her son's father maybe 20 feet in front of her.

Dr. Gregory House was completely oblivious to the woman watching him. He was cold and just wanted to get away from this place. He hadn't had a case in three days and honestly did not know why he had even shown up for work today.

Following him was another familiar face for Lisa Cuddy. It was that of her friend, James Wilson. Lisa was staring at them, watching them. Wilson was searching his pockets and had stopped in his tracks. Of course House kept walking. Wilson found the object of his desire, his car keys. He pulled them from his pocket and clumsily dropped them on the ground. He bent to pick them up and as he stood, he made eye contact with Lisa Cuddy.

Lisa began to panic. House was already in the parking garage somewhere, but there was Wilson now staring at her. Lisa wanted to run, but the car in reverse and run, but she didn't. The next thing she knew James Wilson was standing beside her car knocking on the window.

Reluctantly she rolled it down. "Hi" she said feebly. A huge smile crossed his face.

"Wow I thought that was you, I'm so glad to see you. Hi, is that Rachel?" Was James' quick response.

"Hi Rachel" He said looking in to the backseat. James stopped talking then because staring at him where the ice blue eyes he knew belonged to his deepest and oldest friend. Rachel was waving enthusiastically. She wasn't quite sure who this man was but he had a friendly face.

The renowned oncologist was lost for words. "His name is James" Lisa added

"My name is James" Wilson responded. "Yes" Lisa concurred.

"I, what?" James chocked out.

"Oh for god sake Wilson, His name is James. We are calling him Jamie. He was my last name, but I would like his father to know he exists."

"House?" Wilson asked. "Yes House." Came her clear response.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa Cuddy couldn't believe she currently following James Wilson back to his place for dinner. It had been almost two years since she had spent any time with her old friend, so when he asked she didn't hesitate in saying yes.

"He promised dinner" she murmured to herself.

"Where are we going mommy?" Rachel asked looking out the window not recognizing where they were. They had moved an hour from this town almost two years ago. "To dinner with mommy's friend Wilson." "He wants to play with you and Jamie". This response seemed to satisfy the little girl and she sat back in her seat for the short drive to Wilson's apartment.

Within minutes they were parking and going through the motions of getting a baby and a four year old out of the car. Of course Wilson had ran over to her car and offered to help in any way he could. "I swear, I have done this a time or two." Cuddy assured him with a smile.

Once in the elevator, Wilson couldn't stop smiling at Cuddy and her children. "I don't know what to say" He said to her. "He looks like a tiny House". Wilson said shaking his head. Just then the elevator doors opened and the four of them headed down the hall to Wilson's apartment.

Wilson immediately went in to the kitchen to begin a meal for the family now in his house. "Please make yourselves at home" He called from the kitchen. Luckily, Lisa had brought entertainment for the children in the form of their favorite toys. She had not planned on being in James Wilson's apartment for dinner, but Wilson explained he wanted to catch up and his place was closer than hers. Though he was willing to make the drive anytime she needed him to.

Lisa was busy playing with her kids on the floor of the living room, when Wilson entered the room. "The lasagna is almost ready. " "Would you like me to call an invite House?" He asked.

Lisa didn't know how to answer. Of course she had been sitting in the parking lot of the man's work, but she wasn't sure she had the courage to actually face him. She didn't know what to say to him. Somehow she felt 'Hi, I know it's been over a year, but here is your son, now step up and be a dad' wouldn't cut it with House.

Finally she answered "I don't think it's such a good idea." "Maybe I should call him and tell him over the phone about the situation." She continued "or maybe you could tell him" she finished with a smile.

"No no no" Wilson responded shaking his head "House is going to be incredibly mad at me for this dinner now when he finds out." "If you're going to tell him why not now. "

Reluctantly Cuddy agreed. Quickly Wilson picked up his phone and called House telling him Cuddy was currently in his apartment and really wanted to see House. Wilson had to repeat the information three times before House said "Fuck that" and hung up.

Wilson placed the phone back in its stand. "House will be here" he told Cuddy

"What did he say?"

"Oh something like he had to get dressed." Wilson responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Gregory House was pacing back and forth behind his couch. He had been doing this for twenty minutes now, ever since Wilson had called him. What right did Cuddy have to come back? And she wanted to see him? What bull shit was that?

"God Damnit" He shouted grabbing his coat and keys. He was at Wilson's apartment building in ten minutes. Only now he wasn't sure he was going in.

James Wilson was a little worried and trying to stall. The lasagna was done and he had served it. It was getting late and both children seemed to be getting irritated. Wilson was trying to calm a fussy Jamie while Cuddy finished the last bites of her dinner.

Then there was a knock at the door. It wasn't just any knock though, it was a knock that can only be made if someone is hitting a wooden object, let's say a cane, against the door.

"Oh my God" Cuddy whispered taking Jamie from Wilson's lap. "I can't believe this is happening" she finished.

"It'll be ok" Wilson assured her, standing to answer the door because the cane was now pounding on the door. Wilson walked quickly to the door while Cuddy stayed in the kitchen with the children.

House was opening the door as Wilson reached for it. "You should keep this locked" He murmured attempting to assess the situation behind Wilson, but the living room was empty.

"Hey buddy, glad you could make it." Wilson greeted him. House just looked at him.

"What is this?" He asked. "She just showed up House, saying she wanted to see you." Wilson said softly.

House was still trying to work his mind around the situation. What the hell was she doing here? And why was he trying to find out? She had dumped him. His train of thought was cut short when Cuddy entered the living room, with Rachel right behind her and Jamie in her arms. All thought drained away as he stared at the love of his life. She was just as beautiful. Her brown curls were pulled into a pony tail and she was wearing a tight sweater dress. A vision of beauty. Her face seemed to glow and was slightly chubbier. Maybe a slight amount of baby fat. It would explain the baby she was holding. Wait Cuddy was holding a baby. Why was Cuddy holding a baby? House's brain was beginning to regain its abilities.

Cuddy had shown up to tell him she had a baby? _Why the fuck would Cuddy want me to know she had a baby? _He thought.

"I'll leave you two alone" Wilson offered beginning to walk in to the kitchen. Rachel was peeking out from behind her mother's legs. She was done meeting new people for the night, though she did seem to like Wilson. This man was different. He seemed familiar, and he had a cool cane.

"House" Cuddy began, but Rachel interrupted her. "House with a cane." Rachel stated like it was something she was remembering. Cuddy smiled slightly "Let's sit down" she told her daughter and they did. House of course chose to stand. He wanted to yell at Cuddy especially since none of this made any sense, but He couldn't bring himself to do it if front of Rachel.

Finally, still standing above the couch Cuddy was sitting on, he spoke "What?" he asked. Hearing his voice sent chills down her spine.

"I'm….." She began. "Uhhh How are you?" she managed to choke out.

"Oh I am definitely not here for small talk." House answered bluntly. "It's been a really long time Cuddy and out of the blue you show up at my friend's house?" he continued. "You need to cut to the chase and tell me what you want." He finished.

"I didn't just show up here, Wilson invited me" She told him matter-o-factly. "And I obviously couldn't tell him no since he caught me in the hospital parking lot."

"Ok I'm going to cut to the chase then, I don't care Cuddy." He told her stepping toward the door. "Though I am glad to see Rachel is growing, given her mom's history and all."

Now he was being mean. That was the House she knew. Something about his attitude gave her the courage that had been escaping her.

"Honestly House, I'm here because I wanted you to meet your son." She told him standing up still holding Jamie.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I'm not sure if I explained this before but this story does not follow the show at all. Also I prefer to pretend none of that stuff that involving marring a hooker ever happened. Basically the premise of this idea is: House and Cuddy broke up, He drove in to her house with his car, she found out she was pregnant and moved away while House went to prison. _

Gregory House had his hand firmly on the door knob. He was leaving. This was a ridiculous situation that made absolutely no sense.

But now her words were echoing in his ears and his brain was refusing to let his hand open the door. After what seemed like hours his hand feel from the knob and he turned around. He didn't move away from the door just took this opportunity to regard the child Cuddy was holding.

Cuddy felt she was on a roll at this point she just had to keep talking to keep House interested. "His name is James. I'm calling him Jamie. You are his father. I found out I was two months pregnant the day after your car crashed in to my living room." She kept talking. "I'm not asking you for anything House I just wanted you to know you had procreated. " She finished with a slight smile.

At this point Rachel had fallen asleep on the couch and Jamie was oddly staring at the man his mother was talking to. After a moment he lost interest and began crying. For Jamie it was dinner time.

"I have to feed him now House." Cuddy announced "I really want to know what your thoughts are." She finished beginning to walk down the hall to Wilson's office. She wasn't sure how Wilson would take her breast feeding in the living room.

House just watched her and the boy she was claiming was his son. Then without thinking he spoke "I love you Lisa Cuddy." And with that proclamation he turned and left.

Cuddy was completely baffled for the rest of her evening at Wilson's. She promised him she would keep in touch and she gave him her new number. They planned to visit each other more often and were both at a loss for words when it came to House. She packed the kids in the car and began her hour journey home.

Of course once home Cuddy could not stop thinking about House and what he had said.

Three months went by. Life in Princeton was complete the same only now everyday Wilson asked House if he wanted to be a dad. "Why don't you be his dad" House would respond. Or he would say something like "That chick gets around; you don't know if he is my kid." Wilson's favorite House response was "If I am his dad, I'm changing his name, James is a stupid name".

It had gotten to the point where House was trying to avoid Wilson.

An hour away, Lisa Cuddy had a new job at a college. She was teaching potentially medical students via online college courses. She was able to do most of her work at night or during nap, but she did have a nanny if she needed her.

In the three months, she had talked to Wilson almost every week. Normally he called her to ask about the kids or offer to help her with them. He would also tell her about his day at the hospital and would share details about House's cases. Lisa really enjoyed their talks and it was nice to have a friend.

Lisa Cuddy had also decided in these three months that she was very interested in rekindling a relationship with House. She felt for Jamie's sake she should give it a try. Also that night at Wilson's just House's voice had excited her ever so slightly.

Currently Lisa was sitting on her bed working on the computer. It was about 830 and Rachel had just fallen asleep. Jamie has also already gone to bed for the night. Lisa really liked nine month old Jamie because he had been sleeping through the night.

Her phone was now ringing. He grabbed it quickly so it wouldn't wake the kids. "Hello" she said quietly. The voice on the other end of the phone startled her. "Cuddy, I need proof" House said without saying hello. "I want a paternity test." He finished. Cuddy was incredibly shocked House was calling her, but then again she had put the ball in his court.

"Ok House, I assure you he is yours, but we can get a test done" She answered swallowing her pride. Deep down she knew he wasn't questioning her he was just being thorough. She kind of liked the idea of having tangible proof of her son's paternity.

"Do you even have a job now?" House asked "Because you can just bring him to the hospital." He continued "I'm there all week".

"So at 8am tomorrow you will be there?" she asked knowing the answer.

"Um you should call first, but just bring him to the hospital." He responded.

"Same old House." Cuddy replied. "You'd actually be surprised Lisa" House stated

"Well I would love to talk to you about what happened at Wilson's" Cuddy said. There were a few moments of silence until House finally spoke.

"I'll see you at the hospital, hopefully soon." House said and hung up the phone.


End file.
